Clean
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: Fiona joins an unexpecting Imogen in the shower. ONESHOT/OOC/SMUT


**_Disclaimer:_** Naturally, I don't own anything Degrassi.

"Do you want something to drink, Fiona?" Natalie, Imogen's mother, asked nervously.

Fiona smiled and shook her head politely. "No, thank you, Natalie."

"Are you sure?" She insisted, picking up her things for work. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay and keep you company until Imogen got out of the shower. She's not normally in there this long."

Fiona bit her bottom lip. Was Imogen being late on purpose? She didn't know. She hoped so because the thought of Imogen alone in the shower was making her, well, wet. Fiona stood up. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be out of there shortly and we'll be on _our _way like you should be on _yours._"

Natalie gave Fiona a weak smile and nodded. "I'm sure you're right." She walked over to the staircase. "Good-bye, Imogen!" She called up to no response. Taking that as he cue, she bristled past Fiona and out the front door on her way to work for hopefully a very long time.

Fiona's lips tugged into a smirk as she began to strip, throwing her clothes onto the couch. She left her bra and thong on and crept up the stairs to the bathroom, where she could hear the water was on and Imogen was humming to herself. She was lost in her own little world; oblivious that Fiona was about to join her.

Fiona reached behind her and unclasped her bra, leaving the thong for when she was about to get into the shower. Carefully – very carefully – Fiona opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside, surprised at the sheer amount of steam that Imogen's shower was emitting.

Imogen suddenly stopped humming when Fiona closed the door and locked it with a soft _click_. "Hello?" Imogen said cautiously.

Fiona quickly shimmied out of her thong and quickly made her way to the shower, pulling the sliding door just as it seemed Imogen was about to open it. Imogen's eyes widened expecting a threat, but she relaxed as soon as she realized it was Fiona.

"Fions!" She exclaimed, pressing a hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Fiona murmured apologetically, looking into the shower as well as drinking in the delicious sight of Imogen's taut body. "May I join you?"

Imogen looked down at Fiona's naked form and exhaled softly. "I'm guessing you weren't planning on me telling you no," Imogen said, licking her lips and stepping aside. "Come on in."

Fiona didn't need to be told twice. She stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her and allowing the hot water to cover her body. "Do you always take hot showers?" Fiona asked, rubbing the water on her arms.

"Most of the time," Imogen replied, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and offering it to Fiona.

Fiona took the bottle and popped it open, pouring some of the shampoo onto her hand. "I was kind of hoping we wouldn't go to school today." Fiona said, stepping directly under the water and began to lather her hair with the shampoo.

Knowing that she wasn't watching, Imogen took a step back and watched the water trail down Fiona's back and ass. "What did you want to do instead?"

"This is a good start." Fiona said as she began to rinse her hair.

"Taking a shower together is a good start?" Imogen asked challengingly, a smirk growing on her lips.

"Don't you think so?" Fiona said, whipping her hair and turning to look at Imogen_**.**_

Imogen nodded. "I think it could be better, though."

Fiona tilted her head to the side. "Better how?"

"If you would wash me." Imogen said, glancing down and feigning nervousness.

"You want me to wash you?"

"Yes. Please..." Imogen couldn't keep the desperate need for Fiona to touch her from her voice. She looked back up.

Fiona had already begun to slather her hands with soap, grinning. "I was starting to think you'd never ask." Without waiting for any approval, Fiona began from Imogen's chest downwards, paying very close attention to her breasts as Imogen's nipples hardened.

"I see someone's liking this." Fiona purred, now washing past her breasts and down her toned stomach. Fiona sunk down to her knees as she finished with her stomach and made her way down her legs, deliberately avoiding her pussy.

"You... You missed something, Fions..."

Fiona looked up and down Imogen's body again, an eyebrow raised. "You seem pretty clean to me," She said teasingly. "What did I miss?"

"This." Imogen took her finger and ran it along the lips of her pussy.

Fiona blinked innocently, looking up into Imogen's eyes. "Silly me. How could I forget that?"

Before Imogen could even articulate a reply, Fiona wrapped her arms around Imogen's waist and pulled her pussy towards her, her hands firmly grasped onto each ass cheek as she began to devour Imogen's pussy effortlessly. Fiona's tongue parted Imogen's pussy and made its way inside, moving around inside of her.

"Oh!" Imogen finally cried out, her eyes drooping shut.

Fiona gave each ass cheek a squeeze, turning her attention now onto Imogen's clit. This warranted another moan, and Imogen trembled slightly. "Don't stop, Fiona, please."

Fiona smirked mentally, continuing to now suck on Imogen's clit.

"I'm going to cum!" Imogen proclaimed, grabbing onto Fiona's hair. "Don't stop! Fuck!"

It wasn't long before Fiona felt the warm liquid of Imogen's cum on her tongue and swallowed. When Imogen fell quiet, Fiona stood up, giving Imogen's pussy an appreciative lick from bottom to top. "Delicious," Fiona said, smacking her lips together.

Imogen, eyes still closed, sunk to her knees and regarded Fiona with hooded eyes when they finally opened. "Your turn."

Fiona lifted her left leg and put it onto Imogen's shoulder, giving her even easier access to her pussy.

"Go for it."

Fiona didn't know if it was because Imogen had just had an orgasm, but her tactic when it came to eating Fiona's pussy was slow – almost too slow.

"What are you doing?" Fiona panted as Imogen continue to just tease her. "I want to cum, too, you know!"

Imogen's face was buried in her pussy, but she managed to look up. That was all the distraction she needed as her hand came in contact with Fiona's ass cheeks with a wet slap.

Fiona moaned. "What was that for? Because whatever it was, I'll do it again."

Imogen's eyes closed again, regaining focus. Her tongue was now being expertly applied and almost in no time Fiona could feel the start to her orgasm.

"Oh, shit." Fiona moaned loudly. "I'm going to cum!"

With a flick of her tongue, Imogen pushed Fiona over the edge and she came.

As Imogen retreated, Fiona was still recovering but managed to say, "I think I'm clean enough now."


End file.
